The return of Kratos
by CILESTIAL WARRIOR
Summary: COMPLETE. Kratos has returned, another angel has been found, and martel has dissappeared read this exciting fanfic and unravel the mistery behind these strange occurances as our heros lives are changed forever. please read and review.
1. Darris Kharlon Emerges

Note from CW – I'm finally back in school lord help me and I have access to a computer full time. I have been trying my best to keep up with certain fanfictions and I'm very impressed with what I have seen. To those of you, my loyal fans, who have been waiting all summer for my return, rejoice, because I'm back at the keyboard and hard at work. I will be trying to respond to a few of my reviews if I get any throughout the course of this story. Now, without further delay, I present…….

The disclaimer – I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor do I own any of it's characters. I do however own my newly developed OC Angelos, named partly for my brother Angel.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy my new fanfiction.

Tales of Symphonia 

The Return of Kratos

Chapter 1

Darris Kharlon emerges 

It was a starlit night in the new world, as Loyd and Collette walked along a dark path in the forest. "Loyd" called Collette in a tired voice, "are we going to set up camp soon? I could really use a break". Loyd turned to see that Collette was panting a little bit. "OK" replied Loyd softly, "let's find a place to rest for the night". The two of them wandered off the path, looking for a safe spot to sleep. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them.

"What was that?" shrieked Collette, "I don't know" replied Loyd "but I'm going to find out, stand back Collette". Loyd raised one of his blades into the air and cried out "Demon Fang". He slashed downward, creating a shockwave which struck a small beast that was lurking in the shadows. Just then, a large cultivation of creatures had surrounded them.

"What now?" asked Collette as she grabbed her weapons and unfolded her wings. "We fight" replied Loyd as he unsheathed his blades, "we fight to the very end". The creatures lunged at the angel and her companion, Loyd dodged a claw and struck down what looked like a mutated lion. Collette stretched out her wings, flew up high into the air, and put her hands together as if she were praying.

"Oh holy mother, lend us you're strength and grant us the power of thy song". Collette's body began to glow in a radiant purple color, then, she opened her arms and called out "Holy Song". A purple wave shot fourth and illuminated the two travelers, granting them extra strength.

"Thanks a lot Collette" called Loyd, "any time" replied the chosen one. With his newfound, yet still temporary, power, Loyd went into a spin and called out "Sonic Sword Rain". He rapidly swung his blades while spinning around, striking down monster after monster, but, there were just to many of them.

Noticing that Loyd was being overwhelmed, Collette swooped down to save him. She picked him up, and they flew away from the area. "Thanks for the save Collette" said Loyd, sheathing his swords and holding on to his friend, "What are friends for?" replied the angel. After a few minutes of flying, they finally came across a town.

"Finally" exclaimed Collette, "a place to get some sleep, I'm seriously beat". Loyd looked around at the style of the town, it was made to suit an ancient Japanese setting, and, it made him feel uneasy. "Does this place seem familiar to you?" asked Loyd as he followed Collette into town. "Now that you mention it" replied Collette, "it does feel like we've been hear before". Just then, they heard a very familiar voice .

"Well, well, look who finally came to visit, I was beginning to think that you had fallen off the face of the planet". A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared, and from within the cloud, emerged their old friend, the summoner ninja, Sheena. "I knew it" shouted Loyd, "this is Mizuho". Collette ran to Sheena, and, gave her a tight hug.

"Sheena, it's sooo good to see you again, how long has it been?" Sheena managed to escape Collette's tight grip and replied, "exactly, 3 years, 5 months and 19 days, give or take a few hours". After a short reunion, Sheena invited the weary travelers to spend the night at her place.

Around 11:50pm………

Collette and Sheena were both sound asleep, but, Loyd was still wide awake. He sat at the window, looking out into the dark sky. Just then, he caught a glimpse of something glowing dimly in the air. As it approached the planet, it seemed to get brighter and brighter, until, it was plainly visible to everyone.

"Collette, Sheena, wake up" shouted Loyd "you have to see this". The girls woke up in a really bad mood, but, they were in aw when they saw what lay before them. "It can't be!" exclaimed Sheena, Collette could only stare with her mouth agape. "He's back" muttered Loyd, "my father has finally returned".

Loyd, Sheena and Collette, all got dressed and ran toward the bright light, toward the marvelous sight of Darris Kharlon.

CW – I know, I know, it's totally short, but, I am still getting back into the groove of writing. I just played the game in July, and, I have already forgotten how to spell the names. If anyone out there can offer me some help, or, any ideas please let me know in you're reviews. I'm also looking for a better title so please, send me some ideas, gets down on knees and begs PLEASE. Also I just want it to be known, that Angelos, my OC that I mentioned earlier, might not appear until later chapters but, it will be worth the wait. To those who have read this far and are going to review, I thank you. I promise that I will try to update soon.

Well, until the next chapter, later.


	2. Strange Behavior

Chapter 2

Strange Behavior

Loyd and the others ran faster, and faster, trying to reach Darris Kharlon. Collette had just about run out of breath, when she finally remembered that she had wings. She spread her wings and took to the skies, flew forward and grabbed her friends, lifting them up and flying faster then she ever had before.

"Thanks for the lift" said Sheena, trying to use an obviously old joke. "No problem" replied the winged heroin, "just glad to be of service". Within a matter of minutes, the team had reached what they believed to be Darris Kharlon's landing site. They waited for a few moments, then, a ray of blue light hit the ground and following the ray of light was none other then, the blue winged wonder himself, Kratos.

"Welcome back……dad" muttered Loyd still trying to forgive Kratos for his betrayal.

"Thank you Loyd" replied Kratos rather coldly, "It's…..nice to be back". He turned to Collette and Sheena "ladies, so nice to see you again" he complimented. The girls looked at each other then, turned to Loyd and then, back to Kratos, "same to you" replied the girls in unison.

The next morning, back in Mizuho……..

Collette and Sheena were outside at the market, they were buying some food to cook a large meal in celebration of Kratos' return. Loyd and Kratos, were outside of town having a conversation about the last 3 years.

"So" began Kratos, "how has you're journey been going?" Loyd closed his eyes and said "really well, we send letters and statistics to genius and the professor, and according to them, we've found at least 70 of all the exspheres". Kratos let out a small smile, "wonderful, I'm very proud of you……my son". Loyd looked at his real father, wide eyed and content.

"Has you're swordsmanship improved?" asked Kratos, "I think so" replied the young swordsman. "Then, why don't we test you're skill with a little sparing match" said Kratos as he unsheathed his sword. Loyd gave him a look, then, he pulled out his blades as well. "That's fine by me" remarked Loyd as he readied himself for battle. The outskirts of Mizuho fell silent for a moment, Loyd and Kratos were at a stand off.

"HERE I COME" shouted Kratos as he thrust forward at nearly full speed. "BRING IT ON" replied Loyd as he mimicked Kratos' moves. The two warriors circled around for a few seconds, then, Kratos switched directions and ran straight at Loyd. Loyd struggled to stop running, but, it was no use. Kratos took hold of his son and called out "Lightning Blade" then, he threw Loyd up into the air and smacked him back down with the dull side of his blade, thus shocking him very lightly.

"I'm not finished yet" exclaimed Loyd as he stood up and readied himself again. "That's my son" replied Kratos "always keep fighting, and no matter what…" "don't die" /Loyd interrupted him, "exactly" replied Kratos. Loyd ran at Kratos going full speed, once he was at a close enough range, he called out "Hunting Beast". He smashed Kratos up against a nearby tree, then, he let loose a power wave that resembled a lions head.

"Well.. done" said Kratos as he recovered from the attack. The battle waged on for at least 2 hours before they began to tire out. That's enough Kratos thought to himself as he dodged Loyd's blade, I need to end this NOW. Kratos' eyes suddenly dilated, and they turned red as he began to well up with rage. Suddenly, his wings appeared, only, they were not all blue like they normally would be. Instead, half of them were blue, and the other half were a very bright golden color.

"Are you OK dad?" asked Loyd, Kratos merely rose to his feet and laughed. "Now" began Kratos, "you will die LOYD IRVING". Kratos rose his hand and called out "Thunder Blade", then a huge blue sword, pulsing with the power of thunder, swooped down from the heavens, and struck down the young hero, filling him with electric pulses. "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Loyd as the blade pierced his back.

Just then, when all hope seemed lost……

"Celsius, I summon you, use you're power to freeze this traitor". A blast of cold air swept over Kratos, turning him into a living ice sculpture, and saving Loyd's life. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, were the faces of none other then, Collette and Sheena.

That night, in Mizuho……..

Loyd awoke to the smell of frying fish and sautéed shrimp. "Where am I?" he muttered as he sat up in his bed. "Don't worry" came Collette's soft and gentle voice, "you're safe and sound at Sheena's house. Dinner will be ready shortly". Loyd got out of bed and looked around. "Where's my dad?" he asked, "I'm afraid he's having a little cooling off period" replied the angel as she pointed to Kratos' frozen body in the corner.

"He's still alive" continued Collette, "but, he'll have to stay in there for a while".

Later that night, at dinner…….

The girls told Loyd about what happened, about how they went to get the boys for lunch, but found them fighting instead. The told him about how they saved his life and brought him back to the house, and about the crazed expression on Kratos' face. "Wow, then it seems I owe you two my life, thanks" said Loyd before he took a bight out of his fish. The girls simply laughed, and continued eating.

Later, after everyone was asleep…..

Loyd was sitting across the room from his frozen father. He could not help but wonder about the strange events that had occurred today. Little did he know, that his life and the lives of his friends, were only going to get stranger from here on out.

End chapter 2

CW- hurray, I got a review

Biggoron – thanks for taking the time to review my fanfic, I will try to update as fast as possible.

CW- I also wanted to do a little survey, I know that I haven't introduced him yet, but, I wanted to know if the fans would prefer my OC Angelos, to be good or evil in this fanfic. I need an answer before I get into chapter 4 or 5, I just wanted to ask ahead of time so that I know which direction I'm heading toward with the storyline. I hope to hear from even more reviewers.

Until next chapter, later.

BTW- can anyone out there explain why Loyd had angel wings at the end of the game, please tell me, thanks in advance.


	3. A Travelers Story, Realizing The Truth

CW- I would like to apologize in advance. Sometimes, I update faster then usual, and I might not notice some of the reviews I get.

Houjun Ri- I'm so pleased that you like my fanfic. I promise that I'll try harder to make the story easier to read. I sent you an invite to help me with a C2, please consider the offer. BTW, thanks for submitting a choice for the poll, and for filling me in on the subject of Lloyd's wings.

Shadowofthewave- I really appreciate the support, in case you haven't checked you're mail, I sent you an offer to help me with a C2. I hope you accept.

Kratosissocool- I'm glad you like my fic, there will be plenty of Kratos in this story.

Someone- thanks for filling me in about the angel wing subject, I hope to hear from you again, and I hope you leave an actual name next time.

CW- chapter 4 is drawing closer, and I have gotten a few results from my poll, I hope you will all be happy with the final outcome. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

A Travelers Story, Realizing The Truth

A new morning had dawned on the land, as Collette and Lloyd made preparations to continue their journey. .After buying some gels and potions, the travelers returned to Sheena's house to have one last meal.

"So" began Sheena as she reached for a rice ball, "what exactly do you plan on doing with Kratos?" The room fell silent for a moment as everyone chewed their food. Lloyd closed his eyes for a moment, and then spoke.

"I'm….not entirely sure" he said as he reached for the salt, "I guess he'll have to come with us, so we can keep him out of trouble" Lloyd gained the title: compassionate son.

"In any case" Lloyd continued, "I think it would be best, if we get him out of that ice cube". With that said, Sheena stood up to summon Effrreet I forgot how it was spelled.

"Oh spirit of the blazing inferno" she chanted, "I beseech you, unlock you're burning fury, and free our friend from his frozen prison". With the spell chanted, a red circle appeared on the floor, and from within, rose the monstrous summon spirit of fire, Effrreet. The block of ice was gone in an instant, and with it's disappearance, came Kratos' freedom.

"Wh….where am I?" uttered /Kratos as he regained consciousness.

"You're back in Mizuho" replied Lloyd as he wrapped his freezing father in a warm blanket. As Kratos shivered near the fire, Lloyd and the others noticed that his wings were back to normal. They all sat next to him on the floor, Lloyd thought for a moment then spoke.

"So dad, anything you'd like to tell us? Maybe you'd like to explain why you attacked me like that".

"What are you talking about?" replied Kratos turning to his son. "The last thing I remember was getting knocked to the ground by one of you're attacks, then……nothing". Everyone looked at each other in surprise. How is it that he can't remember attacking me like that thought Lloyd to himself, is it possible that something could have happened to him while he was in space?

"Is something on you're mind Lloyd?" asked Kratos as he stared at his son with a worried gaze.

"I was just wondering" began Lloyd, "would you mind telling us about you're trip? I think it might shed some light on the current situation". Kratos made himself comfortable in front of the fire and closed his eyes.

"Very well" he replied, "as you already know, I left three years ago to follow Darris Kharlon, hoping to prevent any misuse of its large quantities of mana". There was a short, awkward silence, then he continued. "Throughout my travels, I came across many strange and bizarre worlds, the likes of which we could never have imagined".

CW- At this point I would like to apologize in advance for any grammar related errors, grammar isn't my forte.

"Sometime within the second year of travel, I came across a world that was, to my surprise, much like the angelic city that Mithos had constructed". "I decided to stop in and take a look around, and what I found, was incredible". "I found, what appeared to be, an entire planet of half- elves, and what's even more shocking, was that they all seemed to be followers, if not worshippers, of Mithos".

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, all of them simply staring into space with their mouths wide open. "I know this must be quite a shock to all of you" continued Kratos "but there is still more to tell you". "As I traveled this mysterious planet I had several nightly encounters with a mysterious angelic figure". "What struck me as strange, was that he knew my name, and about my history with Mithos and Martel". "Whenever he was about to depart, he would speak of a curse that was placed on me, because I was a human that set foot on the holy land of half- elves".

The whole party just sat there motionless, but, Lloyd finally managed to speak. "Perhaps there is some truth to that curse he spoke of, maybe that's why you attacked me".

Kratos gave it some thought then said, "perhaps you're right, but even if that were true, I would have to return to that place once more in order to find out how to lift the curse". Lloyd stood up and put a hand on his fathers shoulder, "Then, it's settled" he began "were taking a trip to that planet to find a way to lift the curse".

Kratos gave his son a worried stare, "Lloyd I can't let you go if there is even the slightest chance that you might receive the curse as well". Lloyd returned his fathers gaze, "You don't have to worry about me". Kratos could tell that Sheena and Collette shared in Lloyd's enthusiasm, "very well then" he muttered.

"Great" shouted Lloyd, "then, if you don't mind Sheena, could we stay here a few more days?"

Sheena nodded and then asked "why the sudden change in plans?"

Lloyd turned to her again, "I need the time, to send out a few letters and make a few preparations". He turned to Kratos and spoke, "dad, do you remember the name of that planet?" Kratos thought for a moment, then replied "I believe the natives called it Luminous, the planet of everlasting light".

With that information in mind, Lloyd ran out the door to begin his preparations for the upcoming journey.

End chapter 3

CW- I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I was having some technical difficulties with my computer.

Lloyd- I think it's just because you were being lazy.

CW- this is coming from a guy who sleeps in class even when he's standing up.

Lloyd- SHUT UP!

Collette- he really has you figured out, doesn't he Lloyd?

Lloyd- You're not helping Collette.

Collette- tee he he, sorry.

CW- anyway, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, I hope you guys keep on sending them in, it helps my self esteem and gives me a reason to continue writing.

Lloyd and Collette- until next chapter, later.

CW- hey, that's my line.

Entire cast- please review.


	4. Preperations and Invitations

CW- I decided to wait until chapter 5 to unveil Angelos, but even so, there is only one chapter this chapter left between now and the unveiling. I would really like a few more votes before I write the next chapter, so please contribute you're ideas.

Here's chapter 4, hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Preparations and Invitations

Lloyd spent the next few days writing and sending letters, buying supplies, and traveling to different towns to gather information. Collette and Sheena, on the other hand, kept Kratos comfortable and kept the house clean, of course, this came after their daily workouts and practice sessions. One night, when Lloyd returned, he had some unexpected guests with him.

"Hello" called Lloyd as he closed the front door "I'm back, and I've got a surprise for all of you". Lloyd could hear a voice from the kitchen that sounded pretty upset.

"Lloyd" called Sheena "there had better be a good reason for you to ask me to make plenty of extra dinner, do you know how much it costs to………". Sheena fell silent for a moment and let her hands and her jaw drop in surprise. "No way" she exclaimed "I can't believe it's actually you, it's been forever since we've seen each other". To Sheena's amazement, there stood her friends Regal and Persea.

"It's wonderful to see you again Sheena" said Regal and Persea at the same time, "it's been quite a while". At this point, Collette and Kratos, both walked into the room at the same time, both of them, especially Collette fell into a state of shock from the sight of their dear friends.

Later, at the dinner table………

Everyone ate to their hearts desire, especially Persea, who until today, had been eating at restaurants in Altimeria and hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages. "This is wonderful" exclaimed the bright eyed little girl "you're cooking is fabulous girls". Sheena and Collette looked at each other, and smiled brightly at the compliment.

Meanwhile, across the table, Regal and Kratos stared into each others eyes. They didn't say a word throughout the whole meal, but they understood each other perfectly.

"Hey Lloyd" called Sheena "did you send invites to the others as well?"

Lloyd turned to Sheena and said "of course I did, they've helped us a lot, and I'm sure that if they knew about our upcoming trip, they would want to come along to".

"So, when are they going to show up?" asked Collette eagerly.

"Genus and the professor said they would meet us in Meltokio along with Zelos" replied Lloyd as he rose from the table and left the room. The others all rose as well, and when all chores were complete, and everyone was comfortable, they all went to sleep, eager for the coming day to begin.

The next day, at about 1:47pm…….

The group packed all of their possessions and supplies, and prepared to depart from Mizuho for the last time. Before they could reach the village gate, the vice chief came out to say goodbye.

"You have all done so much for us already" he began as he pulled a bag out of his pocket, "it is only faire that I present you with this". He handed Lloyd a bag which contained 1,000 gold for their journey, it also contained a card for Sheena. "Which card is this?" asked the young assassin.

"It is the card of mystery" replied the village chief "it is said that this card contains the power of all the summon spirits, but it chooses one at random for each use". Sheena bowed before the chief and said "thank you, vice chief". The chief nodded, and with one last goodbye, the group left Mizuho and began their journey, their first stop, Meltokio.

CW- I know what you're thinking, "this chapter is too short". Tough look, I wanted to make the next chapter a big deal so I had to take some parts of this chapter and put them in chapter 5.

Lloyd – lazy, lazy, lazy

CW- I am about 2 inches from hitting the reset button on you, so don't push you're luck

Lloyd hides in a corner

CW- that's better, anyway, until next chapter, later

Persea – please review

Regal – or don't, its you're call


	5. A Little Gained, Is A lot Lost

CW- well, the time has come at last, to unveil the results from the poll question: should Angelos be good or evil. BTW, I did ask some of my friends at school for their opinion.

Good: 38

Evil: 62

CW- the results are unanimous, Angelos shall be evil in this fanfic. I would like to thank all of you who voted.

Houjun Ri- my most loyal fan, I'm so glad that you're sticking with the story

Eden Raid aka Someone- thanks a lot for the review, and for showing you're true identity

CW- Thank you all for reviewing, and for being cool with my grammar. Now, here is you're reward

Chapter 5

A Little Gained is A lot Lost

The trip from Mizuho to Meltokio was long and arduous, but the team pressed onward, trying to get there before sundown. The team trotted through dirt and grass, climbing on and descending from hilltops and they even ran into a few creatures here and there. After 3 hours of walking, the team finally reached the glorious city of Meltokio.

"It's exactly as I remember it" exclaimed Persea, "calm and beautiful".

"Not as beautiful as you, my cute little Persea" called a voice from afar "no town or landscape could ever match you're level of perfection". The entire group turned to the left, only to find their favorite red haired loudmouth, Zelos.

"Hey Zelos" called Persea, "I see you haven't changed one bit, I'm kind of disappointed". Zelos tear dropped and then fell over in embarrassment Zelos obtained the title: Clown Prince.

"Now come on" protested the chosen, "is that any way to great an old friend, especially when he's giving you a place to bed for the night, sheesh". The whole group laughed at the same time. They all hung out at the town square for a few minutes, then they started towards Zelos' mansion.

Later, at the mansion…….

"Welcome back master" said Zelos' butler who's name I can't recall.

"Thanks, please prepare some rooms for my friends here" commanded Zelos politely.

"As you wish master" replied the butler, "by the way sir, you're other guests are waiting for you in the dining room/ The young man kept insisting that he be given access to the kitchen so that he could prepare a meal for everyone, so naturally I could not refuse one of master's guests".

"That's fine" explained Zelos, "the boy is a natural born cook, he'll do fine, so I guess you can have the rest of the night off".

"Thank you sir" said the butler as he left to make the beds.

"What did he mean other guests?" asked Lloyd as he followed Zelos into the kitchen.

"Take a wild guess" replied Zelos as he opened the door to the dining room.

"No way!" shouted Lloyd, "can it really be you?" To Lloyds surprise, the person standing in the kitchen, was none other then Lloyd's best friend Genus.

"Lloyd!" shouted the young half- elf as he dropped a tomato in surprise, "you made it, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It sure has" called Lloyd as he ran toward his friend. Lloyd strangled Genus in a bear hug, then put him down after Genus complained that his ribs were cracking. "So" continued Lloyd "how's life been treating you?"

"It's been great" replied Genus as he returned to chopping vegetables, "I'm now attending the academy at Palmacoasta, and Raine has achieved her dream job and become an archeologist".

"So who's teaching at the school in Isselia?" asked Lloyd.

"Collette's Dad volunteered to teach in her place". Replied the young chef as he stuck a roast in the oven. "The only thing that's been bothering me" continued Genus, "is the fact that you haven't been around". Lloyd smiled at his friend, then patted him on the shoulder.

"Well" started Lloyd "I'll be waiting for you to finish up here, I can't wait to taste one of you're meals again". Lloyd left the kitchen with his mouth watering.

Later, at the big feast…….

The group sat at the long table, waiting for Zelos to make an announcement. "I would like to propose a toast" called Zelos as he raised his glass "to the reunion of our team, and to the success of our next mission, cheers".

"CHEERS" called everyone at the same time as they tapped their glasses together. Everyone started eating as soon as Zelos sat down, they all swooned when they tasted Genus's cooking for the first time in 3 years.

"You haven't lost you're touch Genus" called Collette from across the table, "you're cooking is as wonderful as ever".

"Thanks Collette" smiled Genus Genus obtained the title: Master chef.

"So" began Kratos, "what has everyone been up to for the past few years?"

"We've been looking for the exspheres" called Lloyd and Collette.

"We've been managing Altimaria" explained Regal and Persea.

"We've been studying and getting new jobs" shouted Genus and Raine

"We've got an announcement to make" exclaimed Zelos and Sheena, "We're going to get married". The whole room fell silent and everyone stared at the couple.

"Really?" shouted Collette "that's so romantic, but I thought you two hadn't seen each other all this time".

"We've been meeting secretly, but were ready to announce our love to the world" said Sheena as she took hold of Zelo's hand. The whole group started clapping and cheering. "Thank you" continued Sheena, "of course you're all invited to attend and maybe even participate in the wedding".

"When's the big day?" asked Lloyd.

"The wedding has been arranged to take place the day after we return from our journey" explained Zelos.

"But, what if you don't make it back, this is going to be dangerous" called Genus.

Rain hit him in the head before Zelos spoke, "we believe that if we were meant to be together, then destiny will let us be".

"That's beautiful" called Regal, "it's truly touching". The whole group applauded once more and then returned to their meal.

Later, after dinner was over and the dishes were clean……..

The group sat at the now clean table contemplating their next move. "I think" began Raine, "that we should go and gather a little more information before we depart".

"But who would we talk to about a planet that worships Mithos?" asked Genus.

"Why don't we ask Martel?" asked Kratos.

"We would just be bothering her" protested Raine.

"Not really" replied Kratos, "we need to go and speak with her anyway".

"What for?" asked Lloyd.

"She is the only one that can get you to Darris Kharlon" replied Kratos again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Genus, "can't we just travel through a beam of light like you did?"

"No, you can't" said Kratos, "only angels, such as Collette and myself, can enter Darris Kharlon without using a warp portal".

"Then it's settled" said Raine rising from her chair, "we'll leave tomorrow to see Martel". With everyone in agreement, the party rose from their seats and went to bed.

The next morning……….

The group woke up bright and early, and prepared for their departure. When everyone was ready, they all met by the main gate to Meltokio and then set off for their next journey.

Several hours later……….

The team had arrived at the continent which was home to the great tree of Symphonia.

The y stood before the tree and called for Martel, then a bright light shot forth, but it wasn't Martel.

"What's going on?" shouted Lloyd as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"That isn't Martel" called Collette, "it's……another angel!"

The beam of light finally went away, but in it's place, stood an angel with 10 bright gold wings.

"I'm afraid that" began the angel, "if you're looking for Martel, you're a little too late, she's currently out of town on vacation, and she wont be returning any time soon".

"What have you done with her?" shouted Kratos as he unsheathed his sword.

"I have taken her to her rightful home, on the planet Luminous" replied the angel.

"Wait a minute" stumbled Kratos, "I know you, you're the one that kept warning me about the curse when I visited you're planet".

"Silly fool" continued the angel, "there is no curse, I simply took control of you're mind, I can control the mind of any person I choose".

"LIAR" shouted Kratos, "no living being can control my mind".

"Would you like to test that theory?" asked the angel as he raised his finger and pointed to Kratos.

"Give it you're best shot, but before you "control my mind", why not tell us you're name first, I should know the identity of my new "master"".

"My name' began the angel in an agitated voice, "is, ANGELOS". A small beam shot fourth from Angelo' finger and struck Kratos in the forehead. The area was silent for a moment, then Kratos began to change again. His wings changed colors and his eyes turned red, then he flew into the air and knelt before Angelos.

"DAD" shouted Lloyd as he ran toward the angels.

"Pitiful wretch" murmured Angelos as he raised his hand. "Divine Punishment" shouted the angel as a large storm cloud appeared in the sky. When the sky was completely black, bursts of pure energy rained down from the heavens and struck down the heroes one by one. Before Lloyd passed out, he could ear Angelos utter a few last words.

"If you truly want you're father and Martel back, and if you think you can defeat me, then I shall await you're arrival on Luminous".

With those last words, Angelos and Kratos vanished into a golden light. A few seconds afterward, Lloyd blacked out. The entire party lay unconscious as Lloyd's father was whisked away to another world, forced to serve the powerful angel, Angelos.

End chapter 5

CW- I told you this chapter would be long. I apologize for taking so long, but there was a really bad cold going around school, and of course, I had to be so lucky as to catch it sigh oh well, I hope you find that this chapter was worth the wait.

Lloyd- sniffle sniffle for once he's telling the truth, I got the cold from him blows nose into handkerchief.

CW- calm down, Genus is making some hot soup right now.

Genus- yep, and it will be done in a few minutes.

CW- BTW, I know it may seem weird, but I wanted to ask anyway. In you're honest opinions, based on my fanfics, does anyone out there believe that I could be a writer after I finish school? I just want a second opinion before I pursue it as a career. Anyway, until next chapter, later.

Lloyd- please review, and when you do, send some medicine along with you're comments, please.

CW- you're such a whiner.

Lloyd- am not.

CW- are too

Am not

Are too

Am not

Are too

Angelos- this may go on for a while, it should be over by the next chapter, please review.


	6. Old Habits Die Hard

CW- wonderful, simply wonderful, this fanfic has almost gotten as many reviews as my first fanfic. I want to thank all of you, you're all so……marvelous.

Houjun Ri- thanks for the compliments, and for setting me straight on a few things. I'm sorry I didn't give a description for Angelos, I want in my right state of mind, but here is a description just for you. Angelos Illume is as tall as Kratos, he has golden wings, and blue eyes. He has golden hair that goes about a quarter of the way down his back. His clothes look just like Collette's clothes, except they have a golden trim instead of a blue trim he really likes the gold. I hope that was a good enough description, thanks again for being a loyal fan, and for always being so honest in you're reviews. BTW, I think that's so mean how you said that it would be funny if either Zelos or Sheena died, but that gives me a good idea, hmmmmmmmm, doesn't it just make you wonder.

Kratos Man- thanks for the review, I will try to make chapters longer in the future.

Thank you all again, I will do my best to make this story as exciting as possible.

Chapter 6

"Old Habits Die Hard"

Lloyd woke up a few hours later, his head was still spinning and his body was still aching. He slowly rose to his feet, and looked around at his friends. Everyone was battered and bruised, and Kratos was nowhere to be found. He walked over to Collette, and started shaking her.

"Collette, Collette, wake up, come on open you're eyes". The young angel began to awaken.

"Wh..where am I? what happened?" Lloyd lifted her to her feet, and explained the situation to her. "That's horrible!" shouted Collette, "what are we going to do now?"

"Well" began Lloyd, "we should start by waking everyone up, then well regroup at the nearest town". Collette nodded and set off to wake up Genus. After everyone was awake, the team set off toward the nearest town, which just happened to be Ozette.

After a long and painful walk………..

The tired team finally arrived at the once beautiful town of Ozette. Persea knelt on the ground and reminisced for a moment, then she led the way through town towards Altessa's house.

Moments later……..

The group knocked on Altessa's door, hoping to get an answer. A few seconds later, the small dwarf opened his door and, upon seeing his friends, swung it wide open and motioned for them to come in and rest.

"What happened to all of you?" asked the dwarf as he brought tea to his guests.

"It's a long story" replied Lloyd as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"I've got plenty of time" replied Altessa as he pulled up a chair. Lloyd got comfortable, and told his dwarven friend the entire story from the beginning. "My goodness" muttered Altessa, "I can't believe it".

"Believe it" replied Lloyd, "were leaving ASAP to find another way onto Darris Kharlon".

"Well then" said Altessa as he rose from his chair, "I'll let you rest, you're all welcome to stay as long as you like".

"Thanks Altessa" called Lloyd.

"Anytime" replied the old Dwarf as he left the room.

A few days of rest later………

The group was sitting at the breakfast table, eating their meals, and planning their next move.

"So" began Raine, "any suggestions for getting to Darris Kharlon?" The group thought for a moment, and then Genis spoke.

"I have an idea, but you might hate me for it later'.

"We'll decide that after we hear it" uttered Zelos.

"Fine" began Genis, "why don't we ask Yuan and the renegades to let us use the rehards again, they could modify the teleportation module to take us to Darris Kharlon" Genis gained the title: Evil Genius. The group thought about this plan for a moment, then, Lloyd spoke up.

"It's a good plan, but I doubt that Yuan will simply let us take the rehards, he's not that nice especially when it comes to my dad". The team sank into despair again, but Zelos stayed positive.

"Since when do we let someone like Yuan stop us from doing what needs to be done?" commanded Zelos, "I say we take them, just like we did last time".

"But who would modify them?" asked Raine.

"We can just persuade them to do it for us" replied Zelos. This seemed like a structured plan, and thus everyone agreed and prepared to set out. After washing their dishes and saying goodbye to Altessa, the team set out for the renegade headquarters.

A few days later………

The group finally arrived at Yuan's base, they infiltrated the control room, and started mapping out their plan.

"Okay everyone, listen up" commanded Raine as she brought up a map of the complex on the computer. "Yuan has upgraded the security of the complex, so were going to have to split into teams". She highlighted an area then spoke again, "team a, will be led by Lloyd, they will clear the hallways and secure the hanger, without alerting Yuan that we're here".

"Roger" replied Lloyd.

Raine highlighted another area on the map. "team b, which I will lead, shall head to the security center and shut down all the cameras and sensor beams, this means that we have to go first, so team a doesn't move until they see the cameras turn off". Everyone nodded and awaited further orders. Raine highlighted one last area, "after all is said and done, we'll enter the hanger, hold the guards in there hostage, and have them modify the rehards. After that, we take off and head for Darris Kharlon".

Everyone nodded and split into their groups. Team a had Lloyd, Genis, Collette and Zelos. Team b had Raine, Persea, Regal and Sheena. When everyone was ready, team b set out to begin operation Rehard Recovery.

Team b ran down a hallway, avoiding security cameras and taking out the occasional renegade. When they reached the security room, there was a horde of renegades waiting for them.

"Surrender now" said one of the renegades.

""You're kidding right?" chuckled Sheena, "stand back guys, I'll handle this". She stepped forward, clapped her hands together, and began to chant Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its phrases or characters. "Elements of thunder, water and wind, Volt, Undine and Sylph begin. Meld you're powers in eternal light, show these fools you're unstoppable might".

A flash of light burst through the room, and knocked out all the guards in one shot. "I see you've been working on summon spells" muttered Raine in surprise.

"That was nothing" replied the young assassin "you should see my Mini Mana Cannon attack". The team went over to the control console, and shut down the security system.

"It's up to team a now" said Raine, "we should start heading for the hanger so we can meet up with them". The others nodded, and they all took off running.

Meanwhile……..

Team a had noticed that the cameras had shut down, they left the control room and started down the hallway. The path to the hanger was treacherous, there were dozens upon dozens of renegade soldiers. Eventually, they made it to the hanger, and met up with team b.

"Glad to see that everyone's OK" said Lloyd.

"Likewise" replied the tall half- elf. The team found a few mechanics nearby, and "persuaded" them to make the adjustments to the rehards. When all was finished, they mounted their rehards and departed for Darris Kharlon.

Minutes after the team left…….

Yuan entered the hanger, and realized what had just happened. "Prepare a rehard for me" he commanded to his troops, "something is amiss, and I want to find out what". A few minutes later, the prep work was done, and Yuan set off to find the intruders.

Minutes later, on Darris Kharlon………..

The group had finished setting a course for Luminous, when they were surprised by an unexpected visitor.

"Lloyd Irving, we meet again" exclaimed Yuan as he dismounted from his rehard.

"Yuan! How did you find us so fast?" asked Lloyd as he drew his sword.

"I had been watching you the whole time, I was waiting to see what you were up to. I never expected you to steal my rehards again'.

"Old habits die hard" replied Lloyd as he prepared to attack.

"Indeed" replied Yuan as he prepared to dodge Lloyd's first strike.

"STOP" shouted Collette, "we don't have time for this, we need to go save Kratos and Martel".

"Martel is in danger?" stammered Yuan, "tell me what happened".

After they told the story, again………

"Well" began Yuan, "while I dislike the idea of helping Kratos, I feel it's my duty to save Martel".

"Then you'll help us?" asked Lloyd.

"I shall" replied Yuan, "but I warn you now, if I get the chance, I will fight and defeat Kratos".

"And I warn you now" repeated Lloyd, "that if you lay a hand on my father, I will fight and defeat you".

"Fair enough Lloyd" agreed Yuan as he extended his hand to Lloyd in a truce, "fair enough". They shook hands, and then the team departed for their final destination.

"Luminous awaits" thought Lloyd to himself, "I'm coming……dad".

Yuan joined the party.

End chapter 6

CW- okay, it's time for another poll question, this one will determine the course of chapter 7. What pairing would make for good fights? For example: Lloyd vs. Collette or Genis vs. Persea. Please send in you're ideas, and I'll see who fights in the next chapter. Why are they fighting? You may ask, well, you'll just have to wait until chapter 7 to find out.

BTW- I know that asking this question may make me seem beyond shallow, but I feel I have to ask, and I want HONEST opinions people, don't sugar coat anything, OK, here goes. To those of you who have read my bio, or to those who are reading it because I'm asking this, how would you describe me? Am I nerdy or charming or am I just the most annoying person who's fanfic you have ever had the misfortune of reading. Hey, I told you that this might make me seem shallow, but I just have to know, it's eating me up on the inside and I just had to throw that question out there. Let's just say something happened at school and I need to test a theory. Please ask you're friends, and then you can both tell me, and please review. Thanks again

Lloyd- please, just tell him he's a nerd so he can get on with his life.

Collette- Lloyd, that's so mean, I think his very sweet

Regal- he's intelligent to be sure, but his grammar could use a little work

CW- thanks guys, not including Lloyd

Lloyd sticks his tongue out in disgust

CW- alright that's it grabs sword from Kratos" lets settle this once and for all

Lloyd- bring it on

Both start fighting

Angelos- this rivalry will never end, anyway, until next chapter

Martel- please review


	7. Training Session: Round 1

CW- wow, the reviews are coming in all over the place, I know that the current number may not seem like much to some people, but every review counts. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I kinda sorta took a vacation for labor day.

Lloyd- what kind of excuse is that, "I kinda sorta took a vacation for labor day". You didn't do anything except sit in front of the computer, and you coulden't find the time to update!

Collette- Lloyd leave him alone, he was just making plans to spend time with his mother, it's been like a month or two sense they've seen each other.

CW- thanks Collette, I knew I could count on you. Now then, shall we answer some reviews

Collette- by all means, lets.

Houjun Ri- yeey squeals another review from my biggest fan. I'm glad you liked my description of Angelos, but I'm surprised that you didn't send me any pairings for the fights, or answer my second question. Oh well, you may review as you please, I'm still glad that you continue to read my fanfic. BTW, thanks for excepting the invite to my C2, I expect to see you submit some great stories.

Kratos Man- thanks for the review, I'm glad that I was able to make the story a little more enjoyable for you, oh and thanks for the pairing idea, I think the Zelos VS. Sheena fight might just work out, but it seems kind of weird that an engaged couple would fight each other. As with Houjun Ri, I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't answer my second question, but whatever, I'm still happy to hear from you.

Hikari Sakurai Fan- thanks so much for the review, Lloyd really appreciates you trying to make him feel better, and you'll be happy to know that he's feeling much better. Thanks a lot for answering my second question, though I'm still not completely clear on you're answer. Still, it puts my mind at ease in a weird sort of way. As for Angelos, I made him up, I don't even watch Buffy. Thanks again for the review, I hope that you continue to read and review this fic all the way to the end.

CW- Well, enough chit chat, Angelos, will you do the honors?

Angelos- of course, I would be delighted

Angelos grabs a microphone

Angelos- ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure and honor to present to you……..

Chapter 7

Training Session: Round 1

The team was wandering around Darris Kharlon, they were all trying to keep their minds occupied throughout the trip. It was going to be a ten day trip to Luminous, and nobody had even brought a magazine to read. The days passed slowly, 1 day then 2 and 3 and it just continued in that manner. Finally, on day 7, Lloyd started to go completely insane.

"I can't take it anymore" shouted Lloyd "I have to find something to do before I snap".

"Calm down" protested Raine, "I'm bored two, but we can't do anything about it". The team lazed about for a while until Yuan stood up and made an announcement.

"Listen up everyone" he commanded, "I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm bored. However, I think that I may have found a solution". The others looked at him in surprise, does Yuan know how to have fun? they asked themselves. Yuan looked at them all and spoke again. "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not what one would consider fun".

"So" began Persea, "what's the big plan, it had better be good".

"My suggestion" began Yuan, "is a training session, we can even make it into a battle tournament".

"But we have an uneven number of people" replied Collette with her hand raised as if she were still in school.

"I will sit on the sidelines, I am as strong as Kratos after all, and despite the fact that they have been disbanded, I am still a Cruxious angel, I don't need to fight".

"What would be the whole point of having a tournament when we're on our way to a battle anyway?" asked Lloyd reluctantly.

"You told me that you were defeated easily by Angelos, correct?" said Yuan.

"Yeah" replied Lloyd "so what?"

"So" retaliated Yuan, "you should train, get stronger, and make sure that you can defeat him". Everyone began to see Yuan's point, so they lined up and prepared for a tournament. "The rules are simple" began Yuan, "you fight, using any spells and weapons at you're disposal, but you can't kill you're opponent, I shall decide the matches at random" Yuan obtained the title: Tournament Official.

A few minutes later………

"These will be the matches". announced Yuan.

I decided to give musical suggestions for each match that you might want to listen to while you read

Match 1- Lloyd vs. Collette .hack/sign the soundtrack – key of the twilight

Match 2- Raine vs. Regal Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie soundtrack – shadow games

Match 3- Genis vs. Persea Pokemon 2000 the soundtrack – dream I'm not sure if that's the real name of the song, if not then just play track #2

Match 4- Sheena vs. Zelos Vandread - 1st stage opening theme

"Match 1 will begin in 10 minutes".

Everyone looked at each other in fear, they were all facing the one person they never wanted to fight.

10 minutes later………

Yuan led everyone into the gym, "this is where we'll fight, match 1 contestants please step onto the stage". Lloyd and Collette hesitantly stepped onto the stage. "Prepare yourselves" shouted Yuan as he threw a lever that sealed the stage in a bubble. "This will keep their attacks from damaging the rest of the complex" explained Yuan. "Combatants ready………. FIGHT" music starts playing.

Both of them were in a stand off, their eyes locked in affection and determination. "Collette" uttered Lloyd.

"No" replied the angel as she released her wings and drew her weapons, "let's not get emotional Lloyd, we both know how we feel, but we should still give it our all". Lloyd stared into the eyes of his love, nodded and drew his swords.

"Fine" said Lloyd, "then I won't hold back…….. just for you". Both fighters charged at each other with all of their might. They clashed in a titanic battle. Collette flung her rings at Lloyd, but he jumped out of the way and started towards her. He slashed full force at her arm, but missed because she flew into the air.

"Come on Lloyd" taunted Collette, "you can do better then this". Fueled by Collette's words, Lloyd jumped high into the air, higher then Collette was, and called out "Soaring Tiger Claw". He spun around and, in the blink of an eye, slashed through Collette. She levitated to the ground, clutched her arm in pain and muttered "oh holy mother bless me with thyn gift, and honor me with you're power and radiance, Healing Halo".

A ring of pink light surrounded her and healed her wound instantly. "Nice try Lloyd" she said as she rose into the air again, "but, now it's my turn". She put her hands together and chanted. "Oh holy maiden-" at this point, Lloyd started charging up for an attack. "cast you're shining light upon my opponent-" Lloyds angel wings revealed themselves. "And rain down you're justice". Both gazed into each others eyes and called out their attacks.

Lloyd- Eternity Crusher

Collette- Absolute Judgment

The arena quaked, and dust filled the stadium. The others all stood there with their mouths open, even Yuan. They waited for the dust to clear, to see who the winner was. To the surprise of the entire group, both fighters were still standing. They both stood there breathing heavily and keeping a close eye on one another. After a few seconds, Collette's eyes closed and she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"The match is over" announced Yuan, "Lloyd advances to the second round. The others applauded as Lloyd descended from the arena with Collette in his arms.

"Someone" muttered Lloyd, "get Collette to the sick bay".

"I'll take her"" said Persea as she took Collette in her arms.

"Thanks" said Lloyd as he passed out on the floor.

"After a 15 minute break, the second match will begin, the fighters are Raine and Regal, please be ready to fight at that time" Yuan announced.

"Wonderful" shrugged Raine.

Later, after Lloyd and Collette were taken care of………..

Everyone, except for the two fighters who were resting returned to the arena to watch the second match. "Welcome back everyone" began Yuan, "it's time to begin the second match, for this fight, I will switch the stage to resemble a different environment".

"You can do that?" asked Genis excitedly.

"With the flip of a switch" replied Yuan as he approached a control console. "Would you like to pick the surroundings?" he asked looking at the fighters.

"No" they both replied at the same time.

"Very well then, please step onto the stage" replied Yuan. The two stepped onto the stage, and Yuan flipped a switch. In the blink of an eye, the stage had transformed into a beach side battlefield.

"Oh no!" cried Raine in despair, "Not the water".

"It would seem you're at a disadvantage" mocked Regal as he waved his arms and hands around, "I on the other hand, can swim now that I have my shackles off".

"Combatants ready……….Fight". music starts playing

The two of them just stood there, and Raine spoke first. "This kind of reminds me of the time we fought in the sewers of Meltokio" she reminded him as she armed herself with her staff.

"Indeed" replied Regal as he assumed a fighting stance, "however, this time, there is no one around to help you, that and I'm not trying to kill you". Regal started running towards Raine at a very fast pace. She held her staff in front of her and shouted "Guardian". Immediately after, a green dome surrounded her and Regal crashed right into it.

"I hope that's not the best you can do" mocked the archeologist, "otherwise, this fight will be over before you can say Electron". Just then a ball of electricity surrounded Regal and shocked the energy right out of him. Afterwards, Regal was lying on the ground and Raines barrier had disappeared.

"Not….bad" uttered Regal, "but not good enough". He grabbed her leg, and hurled her into the water.

"NO" shouted Genis, "Raine hates the water, she can't swim".

"Don't worry" replied Yuan, "if worse comes to worse, I can stop the match".

Raine floated around underwater, completely motionless. no no no she thought, I can't go like this, I have to conquer this water phobia, I have to win. Regal stood on the beach, thinking that the match was over, but he was wrong.

"You didn't think it was over did you?" asked Raine as she rose from the depths of the sea with her staff glowing.

"Well it was a pretty safe bet" replied Regal in a surprised voice.

"You poor deluded fool" continued Raine, "let me show you what I just learned, the power of the water" Raine obtained the title: Aqua MasterRaine spun her staff around and shouted "Aqua Torrent". Then, a tornado of water arose from the ocean, and headed straight for Regal. He jumped out of the way, but the tornado suddenly changed directions and slammed him into the ground. After the attack, Regal was on the ground, this time, unconscious.

"Match 2 is over" shouted Yuan, "the winner is Raine". The others applauded loudly as Raine left the stage, and as Regal was carried off by Persea. "Te next match" began Yuan, "will begin in 10 minutes, Genis will face Persea, please be prompt".

Genis looked Persea in the eyes as she passed by with Regal, both looked at each other tenderly until Persea was out of site. Raine walked up to her little brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Genis" she said comforting him, "when this is all over, you're relationship with her will be that much stronger".

End chapter 7

CW- so what do you think? I was going to throw the first four matches into one chapter, but that would have made it way to long. Now, it's time for the next poll question. Who do you think should win between Genis and Persea, and what will be the losers reaction. That's just a little something to think about, I look forward to hearing from you.

Lloyd- next time, don't take so long to update

CW- you know, you're really starting to agitate me

Angelos- please don't start again, at least not until the readers are gone

CW- fine, until next chapter picks up sword

Lloyd- please review charges at CW

swords clash a flurry of powerful swings

Angelos- not again teardrops


	8. Training Session: Round 1, pt 2

Lloyd- hi everyone, I decided to take some advice from Hikari Sakurai fan, and be a little nicer to CW. I sent him on a paid vacation, and decided to do the next chapter for him. Now, let's answer some reviews.

Kratos Aurion fan- a really long review, very cool. Thanks for all you're comments and concerns, and for the lucky charm. The advice you gave me worked out great, I'm getting along really well with CW now. You're opinion of him is also appreciated. Thanks, and hope to hear from you again.

p.s- what made you change you're name from Hikari Sakurai fan to Kratos Aurion fan?

Houjun Ri- the most dedicated fan CW has. Thanks for the idea for Genis and Persea's fight, it will really come in handy. CW really appreciates the comment you made about him, like Kratos Aurion fan, it really put his mind at ease. I hope you continue to review.

Shirora chan- thanks for the review, I'm sorry to say that Kratos won't be here for a few more chapters 4 at the most but we will work to update as fast as we can. BTW, you're right, the tournament fights are meant to be the pairings.

Lloyd- all of you who read and review this fic are the best. Now to the story.

CW barges into the room angry

CW- you little SOB, you locked me in a closet for three days

Lloyd- damn, you weren't supposed to get out so soon.

CW- I'm going to kill you pulls out rocket launcher

Lloyd- aaaaahhhhhhh runs

CW- Angelos, please write this chapter the way I wanted, but leave the reviews, they are exactly the way I wanted them. I have to go deal with a nuisance.

Angelos- as you wish

CW runs out of the room chasing Lloyd

Angelos- now then, to the chapter.

Chapter 8

Training session: Round 1 pt 2

Genis approached the gym with Raine following close behind. At the same time, Persea was approaching the gym by herself. The stepped onto the stage and waited for Yuan to start the battle.

"Match 3 is about to begin. Persea will face Genis in the forest realm". Yuan flipped a switch and the stage changed into a forest.

"Persea" called Genis, "I just want you to know, I've made up my mind and I have decided that I'm going to give it everything I've got".

"I wouldn't want it any other way" replied the young woods girl Genis obtained the title: Manliest of Men.

"Combatants ready……….FIGHT". music starts, though I'm not so sure that I made the right suggestion, so you may want to change that one with a better song

Persea lunged for Genis, and swung her ax at full strength. Genis held up his wand and shouted "Guardian". Persea slammed right into the barrier. Genis looked at his sister thanking her for the idea. Persea jumped into a tree and hid among the leaves. Genis flung a Fireball up into the tree, but Persea wasn't in it anymore.

"She's using the forest as a cover" uttered Genis, "I better think of something quick". Persea was jumping from tree to tree, circling Genis and preparing to attack. Finally she jumped out of a tree and shouted "Hyper ax". She started chopping so fast that it looked like there were hundreds of ax's like I said, bad grammar.

Genis retaliated by casting his Electron spell, it shocked Persea into submission. Final y, Genis powered up his wand and shouted "Eruption". A volcano arose from the ground and rained hot magma on Persea. The match was over.

"Are you okay?" asked Genis as he ran to the side of his beloved.

"I'm fine" replied Persea, "just a few scratches.

"The match is over" announced Yuan, "the winner is Genis. Please note that the next match will start in 10 minutes, in this match, Zelos will face Sheena, please be prompt". Everyone escorted Genis and Persea to the sick bay, where they found Lloyd and Collette making out.

"Ummm, this isn't what it looks like" cried Collette as she rushed back to her own bed.

"Save it for later" replied Genis, "Persea is hurt". Lloyd and Collette were filled in on the events of the tournament. When Persea and Genis were taken care of, Lloyd and Collette went to the gym to watch the next match.

"Welcome back" greeted Yuan, "the final match of round one is about to begin, Sheena will face Zelos in this match". Both combatants entered the arena which now resembled a pub. "Combatants ready………. FIGHT" music starts.

Zelos and Sheena stood in a face off, then Sheena made the first move. She lunged at her fiancé with all of her might, and he did the same. Just before the impact, Sheena grabbed the card of mystery she had receive from the vice chief and called out "Element Shuffle". The card released a radiant light, as a burst of water pored over Zelos, courtesy of Undine.

"Not bad babe" said Zelos as he stood up, "but now it's my turn". He spun his sword around madly and called out "Tornado Hold". A tornado shot forth and blew Sheena right into a rack of wine bottles. After that blow, she was unconscious

"The match is over" shouted Yuan, "Zelos advances, round one is now officially over". Everyone applauded as Zelos bowed and went over to check on his beloved.

"Sheena" he called, "are you okay?". Sheena opened her eyes as if nothing had happened and whispered.

"Of course I am" replied the ninja, "I lost on purpose".

"Why would you do that?" asked Zelos confused.

"Because" replied Sheena, "if I had tried, you would have lost for sure". Zelos tear dropped at this remark and fell over.

"That's enough for today" announced Yuan, "round two will begin after breakfast tomorrow". Everyone went to their rooms to get a good nights rest.

Later that night………

Lloyd stood at the window to his room, wondering about Kratos. Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" called Lloyd. It was Collette and she looked worried. "What's wrong Collette?" asked Lloyd as he walked over to the angel.

"Well……. I'm……. scared" she exclaimed, "this whole space travel thing freaks me out, and on top of that, we're on our way to fight a guy who managed to capture Martel, it's not exactly the most comforting thought to sleep on".

"I know what you mean" replied the young swordsman, "but weather we win or lose, in the end, we'll still have each other, and that's a thought to sleep on". Collette blushed for a moment as she stared into Lloyd's eyes.

"Would you mind if I stayed here with you tonight?" asked Collette.

"What?" shouted Lloyd, "but we're to young".

"Not like that you pervert" replied Collette.

"Oh" muttered Lloyd, "OK then, it's fine by me". They put some pillows and a blanket near the windowsill, and snuggled closely together. They stared off into the starry reaches of space until the sight of all the constellations put them both to sleep.

Meanwhile, on Luminous……….

Angelos watched Darris Kharlon through a crystal ball as it sailed through space and time.

"Fly as far and as fast as you like" muttered the angel of gold, "but every inch brings you closer to you're doom". Kratos stood next to the throne, still hypnotized, as Angelos laughed maniacally into the night. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah".

End chapter 8

Angelos- a bit short I know, but I think the ending was really captivating

CW runs by still chasing Lloyd

CW- target locked, FIRE

rocket fires and hits Lloyd causing a big explosion

CW- hahahahahahah, I win

Lloyd burnt to a crisp- ouch blows a breath of smoke and falls over

CW- thanks for covering Angelos, I'll take over now

Angelos- it was my pleasure, and my twenty bucks a paragraph now pay up

Hands Angelos money

Angelos- good, very good, I'll be at the horse races if you need me flies away

CW- that guy doesn't work cheep, anyway, I have a question for all of you. When you send an e-mal, what are the little Cc and Bcc columns for? If you know, please tell me. I'm starting to get the feeling that my e-mails never reach people because I never fill in those boxes. Anyway, until next chapter

Lloyd- please review….. ouch


	9. Training Session: Round 2

CW- reviews, reviews and more reviews. This is so cool, it always brings me great joy to know that people enjoy my writing.

Kratos Aurion Fan – thanks for reviewing, and for the healing spells for Lloyd. They helped, but he'll still be in bed for a few days.

Shirora chan- I welcome the review, but you need to calm down. All questions will be answered in their respective chapters.

Houjun Ri #1- thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the ending, awkward is exactly what I was going for.

Dark Young Link- a new reviewer, I welcome you to my fic's review page. I'm glad to know that you like the story, but I'm sorry to say that I don't know of any stories where Lloyd becomes a traitor, but if you find any let me know.

Shadowofthewave- it's been quite a while since I've heard from you, did something happen? BTW, don't worry, I don't consider you're last review a flame. I'm glad to have you on my C2 staff, I hope to see some good works from you that goes for you two Houjun Ri.

CW- thank you all, you're all so wonderful. BTW, to those of you who were expecting a fight between me and Lloyd today, you're out of luck. He's still in the hospital recovering from the rocket blast. Anyway, I will start the chapter now

Chapter 9

Training Session: Round 2

The next morning was the average routine. Everyone got dressed, ate breakfast, did whatever they would usually do in the morning, and went to the arena to watch the second round.

"Good morning to all of you" began Yuan as he munched on a waffle. "Today we start the next round of our training tournament". The whole group applauded. "Now, I will announce the next match ups".

Round 2 semifinals

Match 1- Lloyd vs. Raine Fullmetal Alchemist - first season ending

Match 2- Genis vs. Zelos InuYasha – Truth Song

"The first match will begin as soon as I finish my waffle". Once Yuan was finished, Lloyd and Raine stepped onto the stage. "Any suggestions?" asked Yuan from the console.

"How about Iselleea" shouted Lloyd.

"Very well" replied Yuan as he flipped a switch that changed the stage into the Iselleea town square. "Combatants ready……. FIGHT!" music starts.

Lloyd started side-stepping to his right, as Raine did the same. "You know what professor?" asked Lloyd.

"What?" replied Raine.

"You taught me a lot of things when I was in you're class" he began as he unsheathed his sword, "but now, schools out, and it's time I gave you a detention".

"That is the corniest thing I've ever heard" replied Raine as she drew her staff.

"Whatever"" shouted Lloyd, "Let's just fight already". They started at each other with fearsome speed. Lloyd swung his sword, but stooped a few inches away because he remembered her guardian strategy.

"Not bad" said Raine, "you have learned something after all".

"I learned from the best" replied Lloyd, jumping into the air. "Rising Falcon" he shouted when he noticed that the barrier had disappeared. He swirled downward toward Raine and struck her staff right out of her hand. It rolled across the stage until it fell into a nearby hole.

"My staff" shouted Raine "I can't cast spells without it".

"Then, I guess you're out of luck" called Lloyd as he assumed a stance. "Demon Fang" he shouted as he sliced his sword into the ground. The usual shockwave of energy shot forth, and knocked Rain against the stadium dome. She sat there for a moment, then made a hand signal that she had given up.

"The match is over" announced Yuan as usual, "the winner is Lloyd". Everyone applauded as Lloyd came hopping out of the arena singing "I beat the professor, I beat the professor". He finally stopped moving for a moment which gave Raine the opportunity she needed to give him one good, swift smack to the head.

"Ouch" cried Lloyd, "What was that for?"

"For being obnoxious" replied the professor, "you should have SOME dignity, even in victory. Apparently I haven't taught you humility yet". Everyone laughed at Lloyd Lloyd obtained the title: Obnoxious Jerk, CW- I probably should have saved that one for Zelos, oh well.

"It is now time for lunch" announced Yuan, "after that, we will reconvene for the last match of the day in which Genis will face Zelos". The two fighters looked at each other with great expectation, almost as if they had been waiting for this battle for a long time.

Later, in the cafeteria…………

Everyone sat at the lunch table, conversing about the tournament.

"I think the matches were rigged" said Lloyd to Collette as he ate some mashed potatoes made by Genis of course.

"How do you figure" replied Collette before she took a bite of her steak.

"Well" began Lloyd, "we were all matched up against the person that we care about the most so that we could be tested. You see, if we were to fight each other, it would prove that we could also fight dad and Martel".

"Then how do you explain Regal and the professor?" asked Collette.

"That was a fluke, you know, a match to fill the empty gap sense there was no one else to fight" replied Lloyd before he took a sip of Sprite.

"I guess I see you're point" said Collette, reaching for her dessert.

After lunch………

"Welcome back everyone" greeted Yuan, "I trust you all had a pleasant lunch". The group nodded at him. "Very well then" he began again, "then we shall move on to the second and final match of the day, Genis and Zelos, please enter the arena". Both fighters stepped inside the dome. "any suggestions for a battlefield?" asked Yuan.

"No" shouted the both of them at the same time.

"Very well then" said Yuan flipping a switch. The stage transformed from it's regular form, into a kitchen.

"Awesome" shouted Genis, "what are the chances".

"Combatants ready…………FIGHT" music starts.

CW- time for more corny puns

"Well Zelos" began Genis, "it's time I serve you a big helping of defeat, with a side order of pain. I've been wanting to pummel you for a long time".

"Same here, but let's forget the words shrimp" insulted Zelos, "let's just skip right to the action".

"Fine by me" replied Genis. The two of them charged at each other rapidly, but then Genis swerved off to the side and shouted "Frozen Tundra". Just then, a blizzard rained down from the sky and caught Zelos completely off guard. It blew him into a wall that was lined with cast iron frying pans. Needless to say, he hit his head.

"Pretty good shrimp" said Zelos as he regained his composure, "But now it's my turn".

Zelos ran up one of the walls and across the ceiling until he was right over Genis. Then he let himself drop and called out "Striking Dragon" I'm totally making up these attacks in case you couldn't tell.

He went into a swirling dive with his sword held above his head. His attack was so strong, that it shattered Genis' wand.

"Now you can't ask any spells" mocked Zelos.

"What makes you so sure that I don't have a spare" called Genis as he pulled out another wand.

"What?" shouted Zelos, "No way!"

"Way" mocked Genis as he raised his wand and shouted "Poison Ivey". A horde of plants sprang up from the ground and wrapped Zelos so tightly, that he could not escape.

"The match is over" announced Yuan, "the winner is Genis". Everyone who was watching, clapped in excitement as Genis released Zelos and they left the stage. When they reached the floor, Genis was greeted by Persea, who's loving embrace assured Genis that they would be together forever. Whereas Zelos was greeted by Sheena, who hugged her fiancé tightly, assuring him that he had done the best that he could have.

"All matches for the day are complete" began Yuan again, "tomorrow is the final battle, where Lloyd Irving will face Genis Sage for the title of Strongest Fighter". The two best friends looked at each other with utter determination. Although both of them wanted to help the other by losing, they both also wanted to win, and were going to try their hardest to do so.

End chapter 9

CW- since Lloyds not here, I'll make this short, I have only 2 question today.

Who should win the final battle? And what music should be playing in the background?

Angelos- personally I don't care

CW- no one asked you

Angelos- I was just giving my opinion

CW- sorry, I'm in a bad mood right now

Angelos- do you want to talk about it?

CW- not really, anyway, until next chapter

Angelos- please review


	10. Training Session: Final Round

CW- yahoo, I've gotten so many reviews that I decided to throw a party to celebrate. Again, 26 may not seem like a lot, but it's the most that I have ever gotten

Angelos- I'm back from the store, and I've got the decorations

CW- great, can you help Collette set them up in the backyard?

Angelos- no problem flies away

CW- well, I think I should answer the reviews before the party gets started

Shadowofthewave- oh my god, I don't know if you got my e-mail, but I'm so sorry, I didn't think that something that serious had happened. I hope you're ok, if I can help in any way, just let me know. In any case, I'm glad to have you back on the review page.

Houjun Ri #1- another chapter, another review. I must say, I like the idea for the fight, it will make this chapter a little more interesting hehehe. Continue to review my loyal fan.

Kratos Aurion fan- I hope you got my e-mail, and don't feel bad, the whole Lloyd thing, was my fault. I hope you keep reviewing, and I hope to hear from you via e-mail on weekdays, or IM on Saturdays.

CW- to all my readers, especially the frequent reviewers, I extend an invitation to my party. Please, come on by and enjoy yourselves.

Genis- the cake will be ready in a few minutes

CW- excellent

Sheena- the hot dogs are on the grill

CW- perfect

Zelos- the honeys are on their way

CW- like who?

Zelos- you'll have to wait until they get here

CW- fine

Persea walks in with industrial sized bags of Doritos and Ruffles

Persea- where do you want the chips?

CW- put them on the table outside

Persea walks away

Lloyd – I'm back from the hospital

Collette- Lloyd! jumps on him welcome back starts kissing him

Lloyd- thanks Collette

CW- wonderful, well, while I try to pull these two apart and finish setting up this party, why don't you read the next chapter.

Chapter 10

Training Session: Final Round

The group awoke early the next morning, all except for Genis and Lloyd. The others went straight to work on arranging a party for the winner of the tournament. 12:00pm finally came, and the two friends finally awoke. Both of them went through their usual morning routine, then they proceeded to the arena. All of their friends were waiting in the audience to see the final battle.

"Welcome one and all" began Yuan, "today is the final match". Everyone applauded loudly. "You have all fought very hard" he continued, "but only two of you have made it this far". Lloyd and Genis entered the arena from opposite sides. "Please give it up for you're finalists, Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage". Everyone applauded loudly once again.

"Now, let's get a word from the finalists starting with Genis".

"Well" began Genis, "I really don't know what to say. Good luck Lloyd, I hope you give it you're all, I know I will".

"Now" said Yuan "let's get a word with Lloyd".

"All I can say" began Lloyd, "is right back at you Genis, you took the words right out of my mouth".

"Well then" continued Yuan, "If there is nothing else to be said, please step onto the stage". Both fighters stepped onto the stage. "For this battle" explained Yuan, "you will be taken to a coliseum, it helps to set the mood". Yuan flipped the switch and the stage transformed into a huge coliseum. "Combatants ready……….FIGHT!".

for this battle I've decided to use "no matter what" song from the Yu-Gi-Oh tv music collection as the song, I hope you enjoy the battle music starts.

Lloyd and Genis stood there staring at each other. They looked into each others eyes, and started to think about the good old days, the days before the world regeneration journey. Fueled by the happy thoughts of their childhood, they both readied themselves for the final battle.

"All right Genis" began Lloyd as he unsheathed his swords, "here I come, I'm not holding back".

"Bring it on Lloyd" replied the young sorcerer, "give me everything you've got".

Lloyd ran to his left, he was going so fast that it seemed as if he had disappeared. "Where did he go?" asked Genis to himself. Just as he had finished the sentence, Lloyd had appeared behind him, and gave him a swift kick to the back. Genis flew across the stadium and crashed into the wall in front of him.

"How's that for swift victory" shouted Lloyd very proudly. CW- corny?

"I'm ashamed Lloyd" called Genis as he rose to his feet, "I expected more from you".

He grasped his wand tightly, and shouted "Thunder Blade". A large sword came crashing to the ground and immobilized Lloyd with a strong thunder shock. "Shocking, isn't it?" mocked Genis while laughing. CW- corny corny corny

"Demon Fang" shouted Lloyd without a moment's hesitation. A shockwave ran along the ground and knocked Genis over again. "Have a nice trip" exclaimed Lloyd. CW- do I even have to say it anymore

"Frozen Tundra" called Genis as loud as he could. The ice storm raged forth, but Lloyd had pulled his disappearing act again. "Cram it" shouted Genis, "can he turn invisible?"

"No" whispered Lloyd from behind Genis, "I'm just really really fast". Genis spun around quickly, only to get his face punched in by Lloyd. The battle raged on for quite some time. Both fighters just kept coming back with another move.

Lloyd- Fierce Demon Fang

Genis- Poison Ivey

Lloyd0 Psi Tempest

Genis- Photon

Lloyd- Eternity Crusher

Genis Eruption

The battle continued this way for several hours until……..

The fighters had finally stopped moving. They were standing still, panting and panting. Their fatigue showed on their faces, they both looked as if they would just collapse at any moment. Then, they both managed to summon up the strength for one final attack, but before they could strike one another, an explosion was heard from the cafeteria.

"What was that?" shouted Yuan.

"I don't know" replied Lloyd as he held himself up with his blade, "but we'd better find out".

"No" answered Yuan, "you and Genis are to weak from the match, you stay here, we'll handle this". The others ran off, leaving the fighters at the arena.

Moments later…….

Everyone had reached the caf, only to find that it had been overrun by angels.

"Oh my goddess! not the anime" shouted Collette, "what are they all doing here?"

"I led them here" said a familiar voice.

"No" muttered Collette, "it can't be". A shadowy figure moved to the front of the angel group, the hypnotized look on his face.

"You constant thorn in my side". Called Yuan

"Sticks and stones" replied the figure, "in any case, I'm only here to deliver a message".

"And what message is that?" asked Yuan.

"Welcome to Luminous" he replied, "angels, destroy them". Upon giving the order, the figure left and the angels began to attack. The team fought hard to defend themselves. They slashed and smashed, and even cast spells whenever they got the chance. After a grueling battle, the party sat in the cafeteria, tired and bruised. At this moment, Genis and Lloyd came in, both were still weak from the battle.

"What happened?" asked Lloyd as he ran over to Collette.

"It was ……Kratos" uttered Collette before she lost consciousness. Lloyd gasped and looked around the room. The sight of all his friends after the intense battle was a depressing sight to him. He held Collette close to him and looked out the window at the planet they were approaching. A tear fell from his eye and landed on Collette's cheek.

"I promise dad" he said in a shrill voice, "and to you Collette, I will kill Angelos, set dad free and end this madness once and for all". Darris Kharlon inched it's way toward Luminous, and towards the final battle between Angelos and the TOS team.

End chapter 10

Music is roaring in the background

CW- well, how did you like the chapter? Consider it a party favor. The fun has just started and the ladies have just arrived

Zelos- well, what do you think?

CW- Mayl, Ellie, Kagome and Sango? Nice. Welcome to the party ladies

All girls give CW a hug and then head to the dance floor

CW- I guess they like me more then you Zelos

Zelos- that is so wrong

Sheena- oh really?

Zelos- honey i..uh

Sheena- you're coming with me

Drags Zelos off by his ear

CW- that was……awkward

Lloyd while dancing with Collette- I have to admit, even though we don't get along, I'm still glad you invited me to this party

CW- I'll take that as a compliment, anyway, the volleyball game is about to start in the pool, so I'd better go. looks at those people who are leaving until next chapter. Those of you readers who are staying, follow me. You can all be on my team.

Everyone at party- please review


	11. The Arrival and The Discovery

CW- wow, that was a great party last chapter

Notices people sleeping on his floor

CW- alright alright wake up

everyone gets up

CW- look, I'll make this simple, you don't have to go home, but you got to get the heck out of here

guests leave

CW- man, this place is a mess

Sheena- don't worry, we'll help you clean up

CW- thanks

CW grabs a broom

CW- where is Lloyd, he should be helping too

Persea- the last I saw him, he was heading towards you're room with Collette

CW- OMG! I'll be right back, Angelos, answer the reviews please.

Angelos- sure, why not

Kratos Aurion fan- always wonderful to hear from you, Lloyd appreciates the fact that you care about him so much. I'm really looking forward to saturday

Shadowofthewave- hilarious review, but please don't dissect the author. If you do, then the story will never finish, and you'll spend the rest of you're life wondering what could have happened in the second half of the story and it will just drive you insane. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Sorry, that was a little weird, anyway, thanks for the review

Disappointment, Houjun Ri didn't review, it kinda worries me. If she misses another chapter without a good excuse then I may half to name a new number one fan may, that's a big MAY.

Moments later………

CW- Lloyd, what were you thinking, what happened to "We're too young".

Lloyd – get off my back

CW- and you Collette, I'm very disappointed

Collette- I'm sorry

CW- humph, while I straighten these two out, you can go ahead and read this next chapter

Lloyd takes off running, dragging Collette behind him

CW- hey, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Runs after them

Chapter 11

The Arrival, and The Discovery

Mere hours after the angel attack, the group was rejuvenated and ready to venture on to Luminous. "Oh no!" cried Collette in despair.

"What's wrong Collette?" asked Lloyd worriedly as he reclined in a chair.

"I just realized that the party was ruined in the battle".

"Party?" asked Genis confused.

"Yes" replied Sheena as she patted Collette on the back to comfort her, "we had planned a party for the winner of you're match, but now it's ruined".

"Don't worry about it" remarked Genis, "as soon as we finish this mission, I'll cook the biggest feast I've ever made, and we can throw that party for our success. Everyone looked at each other and nodded Genis obtained the title: party planner.

"Attention everyone" called Yuan, "we have now arrived, if you look out the window, you can see a city below". The group turned to look out the window, and beheld a beautiful city. The streets were lined with angels walking, shopping, chatting and so on.

"So" began Regal, "how do we exit Darris Kharlon without a portal?"

"We make one" replied Yuan as he pushed a button. A warp portal pad suddenly shot out of Darris Kharlon and landed in the middle of the town square. The townsfolk looked worried for a moment, but then they started to think it was Angelos' doing and went on with their lives. "Let's go" commanded Yuan.

The group dismounted from Darris Kharlon and proceed to town. As they entered, a town label came up that said Illume, the town named for the great lord.

"Now all we need to do" started Persea, "is find Angelos' castle".

"How about we split up" suggested Zelos, "we go in groups of 2, ask around town, and meet back here in 1 hour".

"Zelos" said Raine, "that's the single most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say". The whole group laughed, but Zelos just shrugged it off. Everyone split off into their groups couples and went to work. They asked every angel they could find. They searched and searched, but couldn't find anything.

1 hour later……….

The team met back at town square, but each pair could only say that they found absolutely nothing.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" called a voice from on top of a nearby building. The group turned to see none other then Kratos.

"Dad!" shouted Lloyd as he grabbed his sword, "are you here to try and make up for the mistakes of you're angel team?"

"Come now Lloyd" began Kratos, "did you really believe that my mind could be taken over so easily?" Lloyd thought for a moment.

"It's true" said Yuan, "he was never under Angelos' control".

"Then why did he attack us?" asked Lloyd.

"My son" began Kratos, "haven't I taught you anything over the last 3 years. You should always "Keep you're friends close…..".

""And you're enemies even closer"" replied Lloyd. CW- yes, that is a very famous quote, but I'm not sure from whom. In any case I don't own it disclaimer.

"Correct" replied Kratos as he jumped off of the building and landed in front of them. Lloyd's eyes began to tear, his lips were quivering, and for the first time that anyone in the group had ever known about, he cried. He let his emotions out and cried full force, all the time hugging his father tightly.

"Dad" he whined, "I thought I had lost you forever".

"Calm down Lloyd" whispered Kratos as he hugged his sun, "it's ok, everything will be ok". Kratos re-joined the party

One sad and teary reunion later…………..

The team followed Kratos as he led them all the way to the edge of town.

"Where are we going?" asked Collette as she hovered along.

"To Angelos' castle" replied the seraphim angel. The team walked along until they reached a completely empty part of town. "Here we are" said Kratos.

"There's nothing here" complained Lloyd.

"Or is there?" murmured Kratos. Just then, a rumbling sound was heard and a golden gate appeared out of nowhere.

"Incredible" whispered Raine in aw, "where is the control console, or the sorcerer who summoned the gate. I must know how it works". She started into one of her little fits and everyone just seemed to ignore her. While she prattled on about the gate, everyone else entered it and left her behind. She continued to prattle on until Genis came back through the gate and dragged her to the other side.

Moments later, at Castle Illume……….

The group arrived at the castle, with Genis still dragging Raine. The halls were all lined with a golden trim, and very statue and painting that was on display had at least a small hint of gold in or around it.

"The guy is totally obsessed with gold isn't he?" remarked Lloyd to Kratos.

"His sanity is questionable" replied Kratos as he took the lead of the group. They followed him down a long hallway, all the time sneaking around and avoiding the guards. He led them down to the end of the 3rd floor east wing corridor. And stopped to face the rest of the group.

"I warn you now" he began, "What you're about to see is not for the faint of heart, and you must not approach this room, getting any closer will set off the alarm". The others agreed, and Kratos turned to the wall and pushed a hidden switch. The wall shook lightly for a moment, and then parted revealing a hidden room. Inside, lying on a golden table, was Martel.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Collette, "is she alright?"

"She's still alive" replied Kratos, "but she is being held in crio-stasis or suspended animation".

"Can't we do anything?" asked Regal.

"No" continued Kratos, "if we move her, Angelos will come down here personally".

"I'm already here" came a voice from behind them, "and I'm actually quite surprised. Kratos was fooling me the whole time and I didn't realize it".

"Angelos, you freak" called Lloyd, "let Martel go now".

"I'm afraid I can't do that" replied the evil angel, "I still need her for my little project".

"What project?" asked Raine impatiently.

"I'm glad you asked" replied Angelos as he snapped his fingers. Just then, a small case opened up inside Martel's room, and inside, was a Cruxious crystal. "You see" he continued, "I plan to use DNA from Martel, along with some of her power in order to execute my master plan".

"Which is?" asked Lloyd.

"My plan" continued Angelos, "is the resurrection of lord Mithos Yuggdrasiel, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah".

End chapter 11

CW- panting I finally caught you

Lloyd- you'll never take us alive

Collette- he can take me alive, I want to live to see the end of this story

Lloyd- traitor

Collette- am not, I just care about our lives

CW- well Collette, you've redeemed yourself, however looks at Lloyd you haven't

Lloyd- get away from me

CW- Lloyd fans, I apologize

Fights Lloyd and beats him to a pulp

CW- there, now maybe you'll think twice, anyway, I have a question for this chapter

Only four people will be fighting Angelos in this next chapter, which four people would you choose? Please let me know

CW- anyway, until next chapter

Collette- please review

Lloyd mangled I'm ok……… ouch


	12. A Hasty Retreat, A Grim Defeat

CW- at the risk of being slapped again for hurting Lloyd, I think I'll skip today's skit and just answer reviews.

Kratos Aurion fan- a most wonderful review, it's good to know other people like to party to. Wasn't Saturday a lot of fun? He he he. I'm thinking about taking you're advice and turning the story we made up into a fanfiction. I will give you credit of course, we just need to come up with a title. I hope to hear from you again.

Shadowofthewave- hi again, I'm glad you liked the last chapter that much, and I hope you find a replacement for that vase you broke.. I'm sorry for bailing on you Saturday, I was busy at the time. I hope you're not too mad at me.

Alexthesummoner- new reviewer, BTW you stole my first name. I welcome you to the review page.

Houjun Ri #1- yeey, you're back, you're back. I was starting to worry. What game did you say you were obsessed with? Maple story? That's a weird title. Geometry must suck huh? Well, I'm glad to have you back, and I hope that you don't have too much trouble with you're homework school, bleck!

CW- ok, now, still trying to avoid hurting Lloyd, here's the next chapter

Lloyd- this is great, he wont come near me, I can do whatever I want

Starts teasing CW by breaking things in house

Lloyd- hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

CW- twitch twitch twitch

CW grabs cast iron frying pan

Thwap, bang, POW POW POW!

CW claps hands together

CW- well, I feel better, I was so annoyed that I almost forgot to announce the fighters for the battle with Angelos. The fighters will be…….. Lloyd, Kratos, Collette and last but not least………… Genis. I hope the fighters are to you're liking. And now to the chapter

Lloyd- help………me

Thwap

CW- shut up

Thwap thwap thwap continues until end of chapter

Chapter 12

A Hasty Retreat, A Grim Defeat

the team stared with their mouths wide open, even Kratos and Yuan. "How?" asked Lloyd in a shrill voice, "I shattered that crystal into pieces, how did you get a hold of it?"

"Well" replied Angelos, "it wasn't easy, it took every waking moment I had for the past 3 years, but I finally found all of the missing pieces".

"What makes you think that you'll get away with it?" asked Kratos sarcastically as he unsheathed his sword.

"I don't need to think about getting away with it" replied the angel as he raised his hand, "I already have" the classic villain line. He swiped his hand around in mid air and shouted "Golden Rings". Just then, a numerous amount of golden rings shot fourth. They wrapped around everyone and strapped them to the nearby wall, all except Lloyd, Kratos, Collette, and Genis.

The others struggled to get free, but even Yuan couldn't break his ring.

"Don't bother struggling" said Angelos with an evil snicker on his face, "they only way to get rid of the rings, is either if I wish it or if I die".

"Then let's go with the ladder" replied Lloyd as he and the others unsheathed their weapons.

The screen shatters to signal a battle, just like in the game hehe

Angelos stood at the opposite side of the field which was the hallway "you will all perish, you don't deserve to live long enough to see the resurrection of Lord Yuggdrasiel".

"We won't let you get away with that" Lloyd replied, the battle had begun.

Lloyd charged straight for Angelos. He jumped into the air and slashed downward, but he was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Foolish human" said Angelos, "my angelic barrier won't even let you come near me".

"That wont stop us from trying" replied Kratos as he raised his hand along with Collette. The two angels chanted together.

"Sacred powers, cast you're purifying light on this corrupt soul, rest in peace sinner, Judgment". Beams of light shot forth from the heavens and bombarded the field with angelic power. When the light show had ended, Angelos was still standing, and he barely had a scratch on him.

"Oh my" said Angelos, "you nicked my clothes, now I have to fight back". He rose into the air, and prepared himself for battle, the others prepared themselves as well. "Photon" shouted Angelos. Instantly, the spell was cast, and the heroes were electrocuted. "Angel Feathers" he shouted as feathers from his wings shot forth like pin needles.

Minutes later………

The team was on the ground, battered and bruised, they lay at the feet of their executioner. "Fools" he called, "you never stood a chance against me".

"Maybe so" replied Lloyd, "but we're not gonna give up, we're going to fight, FIGHT TO THE BITTER EEEEEEENNNNNNNNDDDDDDD!". Just then, the team's bodies started glowing with a radiant light. They all rose, and combined their attacks into one final strike.

Lloyd- Eternity Crusher

Kratos and Collette- Absolute Judgement

Genis- Meteor Rain

Their attacks swirled together in a triad of power.

"No" shouted Angelos, "this is impossible, how could I lose to yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!".

A bright light engulfed the evil angel in a torrent of rage. The explosion left a thick barrier of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, the group was shocked to find Angelos, badly bruised and beaten, but still standing.

"You insolent wretches" he screamed, "you ruined everything".

"Its over Angelos" called Yuan as he and the other trapped fighters were released from their rings "just give up now and you may live to see tomorrow".

"Oh, I'll live to see tomorrow" murmured Angelos as he moved into Martel's room by backing away from the fighters, "but you wont". He snapped his fingers, and a re-enforced door slammed down, cutting him off from the others. He waved a sarcastic goodbye as the room took off like a rocket and zoomed off into space.

"Damn" shouted Lloyd, "he got away, again, and he took Martel and the crystal".

"It's okay Lloyd" comforted Kratos, "we stopped him from making the same mistake Mithos did, at least for now. If worse comes to worse, we'll stay here and wait for him to come back".

"Planet self destruct sequence has been activated, all inhabitants, please leave the planet and have a nice day. Self destruct in 10 minutes".

"Oh crap" shouted everyone at once as they dashed down the castle stairs and out to the town. On their way down, they had to fight their way through an army of angel knights, who had sworn to serve Angelos, even if it meant death.

9 minutes later………….

They raced to Darris Kharlon with an army of angels on their tail. They finally reached the warp gate, but the angels had gotten too close, if they all left, the angels would surely follow.

"Go on ahead" said Sheena as she summoned the spirits, "I'll hold them off".

"No" called Zelos before he entered the portal, "I won't leave without you".

"I'll be right behind you, now go" she shouted as she pushed him into the portal. After she was shore that he was through, she destroyed the portal, and turned to face the army. Darris Kharlon rose into space and took off at full speed, the others were aware of the sacrifice that Sheena had made. Only moments later, the planet exploded, and Sheena along with it.

End chapter 12

Thwap thwap thwap

CW- ok, I'm done, anyway, until next chapter

Lloyd- ple……ase…………re……..view……..ooooohhhhh

BTW, I want to know, what do you think should happen next?


	13. Travel To Youre Doom

CW- yeey, I'm only a few reviews away from hitting 40, I've officially outdone myself

Jumps up and down ow, my head still hurts from getting hit with a frying pan by Kratos Aruion fan.

Lloyd- serves you right

CW- now where did I put that pan

Lloyd- aaaaaaahhhhhhhh runs

CW- see, I dealt with him in a nonviolent manner

Angelos and Collette- we're so proud of you, they grow up so fast

CW- shut up, I'm not you're sun

Angelos- don't talk back to us young man, now answer you're reviews or you're grounded

CW- whatever

/Kratos Aurion fan- funny review, and yes, I thought Saturday was fun too. Is you're dad still mad at me? I hope not.

Shadowofthewave- I see you liked my self destruct sequence, hehehe. Yeey, I'm an idol, and all because I killed Sheena, I'm so evil mwahahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm evil in a "fantastical" way hehehe.

Houjun Ri #1- yeey number one, yeey. I'm sorry, but I had to do something evil for that chapter, and you're idea of killing one of the lovers was the first thing to come to mind

Alexthesummoner- again, I'm sorry, I just had to kill Sheena. And yes, I will take a look at you're story as soon as I get the chance.

Collette- you're such a good boy

CW- shut it

Angelos- that's it, go to you're room

CW- you can't…..

Angelos- move it

CW- grumble grumbling grumble. Humph. While I'm grounded, you're still free to read this next chapter

Collette- no talking

CW- witch

Chapter 13

Journey To You're Doom

Darris Kharlon flew smoothly across the cosmos as it made it's way back to Symphonia. The team was a bit shaken up by Sheena's demise, tensions were high and patience had run thin. Everyone stayed in their own little groups, all except Zelos who sat alone in the corner.

"I feel so bad for him" whispered Collette to Lloyd, "I just can't help but feel that I should have been the one to stay behind instead of Sheena".

"There was nothing we could do" said Kratos leaning against the wall, "Sheena new the sacrifice she was making, no matter how much we don't want to believe it, she new the consequences and took the risk anyway, she chose her own path".

"I guess you're right" replied Collette, "but I still feel really bad".

"We all do Collette" said Lloyd as he sat in a chair, looking out of the window, "we all do".

Meanwhile, with Genis and Raine…………

Raine and Genis sat quietly at a nearby coffee table. They pondered and pondered about who knows what. Finally, Genis snapped and started laughing.

"Hehehehehehehe" he snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked his sister in disgust.

"We are" replied the young half-elf, "we're just so hilarious".

"And how is that?' interrogated Raine.

"Our magic" he replied, "we use our magic all the time, day after day, month after month, and year after year".

"And that makes us funny how?" questioned the oldest half-elf.

"you would think that by now" he began, "our magic would be so powerful, that we could have prevented Sheena's death, or at least brought her back to life".

"brought her back?" exclaimed Raine.

"Yes" replied Genis, "you should be able to do it Raine, you have the best healing magic in the world, you can bring her back to life and…..". Genis was stopped by a swift smack to the head.

"Don't ever talk like that again" shouted Raine, "I can't bring people back to life and you know it".

"Raine!" whispered Genis.

"Don't you think I want to be able to do that?" shouted Raine as she began to cry, "saving lives and keeping the entire population alive, making the world a happier place".

"I'm sorry" whispered Genis.

"Well I can't" continued Raine, "I can't because the world wont let me, the circle of life is a very delicate thing, everything that lives must come to an end, and if someone or something were brought back, then that balance would be disturbed and the whole world thrown into chaos, and there's nothing I can do about it".

"I'm so sorry Raine" cried Genis, "I never meant……to upset….you sniff sniff".

"Sigh no Genis, it's my fault, I flew off the handle…..sniff…..and for that I am sorry". The brother and sister gave each other a big hug and cried themselves to sleep.

this was a moment that I borrowed from Fullmetal Alchemist, I don't own it

Meanwhile, with Regal and Persea……….

Both Regal and Persea sat there quietly. They both just stared at each other, both like Kratos and Regal could understand what the other was saying, simply by looking into the others eyes. Finally, Persea spoke.

"This is my sisters death all over again" she remarked, "it didn't show much, but I really got along with Sheena".

"I'm sorry" said Regal as he took her into is arms in a hug.

Meanwhile, with Zelos……….

The chosen sat by himself, crying like there was no tomorrow. He sulked and sulked, and whenever someone tried to help, he would yell at them and send them away. Finally, Yuan decided to try his hand at helping Zelos.

"Zelos" he began, "I'm sorry about Sheena…..".

"Get lost" snarled Zelos. Yuan ignored him and continued.

"But you have to learn to deal with it, if you just sit here and do nothing, then her sacrifice will have been in vain".

"Leave me alone" cried Zelos.

"Fine" replied Yuan, "I will go, but I leave you with this thought, the weak morn the loss of a loved one, the strong avenge them". Yuan walked away, leaving Zelos very shaken up.

10 days later………..

The team gathered all of their things as they prepared to return to Symphonia. Everyone still mourned for Sheena, but even Zelos had stopped crying.

"Finally" thought Yuan to himself, "he has grasped the concept of what I told him, and it may be the time to use that knowledge, I sense an evil presence on the planet, it may be him". Darris Kharlon came to a slow stop near the planet, and everyone except the angels mounted their Rehards. When they returned to the planets surface, they were shocked to find that most everything was destroyed.

"No" whispered Lloyd, "this can't be, how could this have happened?"

"I'll give you 3 guesses" came a voice, "and the first 2 don't count". Everyone looked around, and finally saw Angelos. He was floating in mid air, with the crystal in one hand, and Martel's body floating nearby.

"Angelos!" shouted Lloyd, "you sick freak, I'll kill you for this".

"And I" added Zelos, "will get revenge for Sheena's death". Angelos chuckled softly.

"You fools, you wont stand a chance against me".

"Shut up you freakin parrot" shouted Genis, "we beat you once, and we can do it again".

"Insolent child" called Angelos as he made the crystal and Martel levitate above his head as he raised his hands, "you will learn to respect and fear me, for on this glorious day, my greatest plan comes to fruition". He began to drain mana from both the crystal and Martel, "I may not be able to resurrect lord Mithos, but tonight, Angelos leaves the mere title of angel, and dances with the gods!"

End chapter 13

CW- whispering well, I'm down to the last 2 chapters and then my fanfic will be complete sigh I'm going to miss getting reviews from all of you.

Time for a poll

Q- what show, movie etc etc, should my next fanfic be about? Harry potter? S-Cry-Ed?

W.I.T.C.H? transformers? Naruto? Yu-Gi-Oh? I'll take any requests.

Angelos- hey, we said no talking

Collette- now you're in for it, let's give him a good spanking

CW- aw man, I better go, until next chapter runs

Collette and Angelos- please review chase after him


	14. The Angel Has Fallen From Heaven

CW- well, I've had a good run, this story was one of the best I've ever written, and all of you are the best fans I've ever had. I'm gonna miss you all

Lloyd- it's so sad boo hoo…….. and now I'm over it

Collette- you're so heartless

Kratos- I agree

Whole cast- ditto

CW- ha, finally everyone is on my side, and it only took 13 chapters

Lloyd- whatever, I don't care either way

CW and cast give Lloyd an evil look

Lloyd- why are you all looking at me like that

CW- we're gonna give you a little attitude adjustment. While we do that, Angelos will answer reviews

Angelos- fine I always have to miss all the fun

Kratos Aurion fan- I don't know if you sent a review or not, but I never got one, sorry, I probably shouldn't have posted again so fast. sorry

Shadowofthewave- sugar rush much? Hehehe, just kidding, it's always good to have an excited fan

Houjun Ri #1- I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, this one should be to you're liking as well. As for the whole Harry Potter W.I.T.C.H. fic, I'm afraid that the idea has already been taken by Dark Magician Girl, sorry, try again.

Angelos- ok that's done

CW- good we left a little of Lloyd intact, just for you

Angelos- yeey finishes beating up Lloyd

CW- ok, I just want to give you a heads up, this chapter is the final battle, The next one will be the aftermath. I just wanted to tell you that in case you didn't want to waste you're time with the aftermath. I must warn you however, if you don't read the aftermath then I'll tell you now, there will be a sequel to this fanfic. I'm not sure when I'll write it, but there will be a sequel. Now, to those of you who wont read the after math, please enjoy the final battle.

Lloyd- help 911, sos, may day, save me.

Chapter 14

The Angel Has Fallen From Heaven

Angelos absorbed every bit of power that he could get from the Yuggdrasiels and every bit made him stronger. The team tried to stop him, but his angelic barrier had grown far too strong.

"No" shouted Lloyd, "he's too strong, how are we gonna beat him".

"You can't" shouted Angelos, "I am all powerfull". Angelos began to transform. He grew twenty stories high, his wings shone brighter then they ever had before. His legs disappeared, and in their place, was a sort of flying saucer that had what looked like, built in laser turrets. He looked like a cyborg angel.

"All hail the mighty Angelos Illume" he shouted as he waved his gigantic arms in the air.

"Oh my goddess!" not the anime shouted Yuan, "summon spirits help us all".

"Don't give up hope" said Lloyd, "we can beat him if we give it our all, everyone ready?" The others drew their weapons yes all of them and prepared for the final showdown.

Screen shatters for battle scene

"You will perish" shouted Angelos.

"Let's end this, NOW" shouted Lloyd, the final battle had begun. the final battle music that I've chosen will be "What I'm made of" the ending song to "sonic heroes". I think it's really well placed.

Angelos charged straight toward the entire group, the team stood firm and ready. He swung his left arm at them, but they jumped out of the way. While they were in mid air, they couldn't dodge, so he swung his other arm and smashed all of them except the three angels. The angels flew out of the way and headed straight for the evil angel's head. The blasted him with a barrage of attacks, but to no avail.

"Puny insects" called the mutant angel, "you have no hope of defeating me".

"We can sure try" replied Lloyd as he stood and readied for battle again. He stuck his blade high in the air and called out "Fierce Demon Fang" and slashed his blade down to the ground. A powerful shockwave, more powerful then any he had ever unleashed using that attack, shot forth and flew through the air. It struck Angelos in the underside, revealing a weak spot for the team to exploit.

"Argh" groaned Angelos as he prepared to retaliate, "you shall not be lucky enough to land another blow". He put his hands together and called out "Judgment". The usual streams of angelic power rained from the heavens, but they were slightly more powerful then usual.

A beam of light was just about to hit Collette, but Zelos was not about to let another of his friends be taken by this fiend.

"Look out' he shouted as he charged toward Collette. She turned to see him coming at her. Zelos managed to push Collette out of the way just in time, but he had taken the blow for her.

"Zelos!" shouted Collette as she realized what had just happened, "you fool, why did you do that?"

"I did it" replied Zelos, "to save you………like I couldn't save Sheena". Zelos passed out a few seconds later, the last sight he saw was the battle against Angelos.

Inside of Zelos' mind……….

"Well, I did it" thought Zelos to himself, "I finally messed up so badly, I died".

"You idiot" came a familiar voice, "you're not dead, you're just out cold like a wimp".

"Sheena!" called Zelos, "is that really you?"

"Who were you expecting?" replied Sheena as a vision of her appeared in Zelos' mind, "some hussy like you'd find in Meltokio?"

"Well….." remarked the womanizer, "the thought did cross my unconscious mind".

Sheena walked over to him and slapped him silly.

"This is the guy I decided to marry sigh oh well, can't win them all". She took Zelos' hand and held it tightly. "Now listen up" she began, "you have to wake up, the others need you, the world needs you, and I need you, now more then ever". She began to cry as she embraced him in a big hug.

"Sheena" began Zelos, "you don't need me, you died because you had to save me, what kind of husband does that make me?"

"A caring one" replied Sheena, "one who would honor his wife's last request, no matter what". She pulled her hands away, "besides, I'm not dead". As soon as Zelos heard that, he woke up instantly. There, standing above him, was his love, Sheena".

"Sheena!" he squealed, "you really are alive, but how?"

"That's a story for later" she replied, "right now, Lloyd and the others need our help". They raced toward Angelos again, but this time, Zelos felt more powerful then ever before.

"Well, well" mocked Angelos, "the 2 lovers have come to die together, that's so sweet I'm getting cavities".

"Actually" they both replied in unison, "we're here to kick you're sorry can back to the ruins of Luminous".

"Try as you might" replied Angelos, "but you wont defeat me". The others came to join Zelos, and they all looked at Sheena in surprise, but decided it was better to save the questions for later. Just as Angelos was about to strike again, he was stopped by an unexplained force. "What?... what is this?" he asked trying to move his body.

"This" came two voices from deep within the angel, "is what happens when you mess with the Yuggdrasiel family". The spirits of Mithos and Martel appeared alongside Angelos. They looked as if they were holding him in place. "OK guys" they both called, "it's up to you, deliver the final blow and set us free".

"You heard them" ordered Lloyd and Kratos, "combine you're best moves into one final attack". The entire party did so without fail.

Lloyd- Eternity Crusher

Kratos, Collette and Yuan- Absolute Judgment

Sheena- Mana Cannon

Zelos- Crimson Rose

Genis- Meteor Rain

Raine- Shining Star

Persea- Thousand Axes

Regal- Palm Blaster

All- combine in to the ultimate attack, Symphonian Annihilation

The ground quaked as they launched the final strike. Angelos struggled to get free, but he was bound to tightly by the power of the Yuggdrasiels.

"This is impossible" shouted Angelos as he was engulfed by the attack, "you have not seen the last of me, i…s..w..e..a..r……i..t".

End chapter 14

CW- Exciting isn't it? Too bad it's pretty much over now.

Angelos- don't be sad, you said you were going to write a sequel

CW- yeah, but who knows when I'll get around to doing that, I mean I don't, that's why I asked the readers what category my next fanfic should be about.

Lloyd- how about making it so that it's about me going to the hospital again

CW- sigh I'm gonna regret this but…. Healing Stream

Lloyd- wow, you….. cured me?

CW- I did it for a friend who hates to see us fight, so, what do you say? Friends?

Lloyd- ……….. sure

Both shake hands

Kratos- well, it's about time you both started getting along

Persea, Sheena, Collette, and Martel- this calls for a calibration

They all throw a end of the fic party

CW- well, to those of you who are jumping ship here, I hope to hear from you on some of my later work. To those of you who are loyal to the end and want to read the aftermath chapter, I'll see you for the final chapter

Cast- please review, and to those of you who are leaving now, thanks for you're support.

CW- hey guys, who parked my mom's car in a no parking zone

Lloyd-………. Well…um you see we weren't friends yet and well……

CW-………….. LET ME AT HIM

Starts chasing Lloyd all over house

CW- you idiot, her car just got toed because of you, you're paying for that

Lloyd- help me

Kratos and Angelos- there they go again


	15. Is It Really Over?

CW- well, this is it, the final chapter of The Return Of Kratos. I just want to say to all of you, that you're the best reviewers ever. I made new friends, new rivals, and I've just changed a lot since starting this story, and it's all thanks to you.

Houjun Ri #1- you were my most loyal fan. You reviewed every chapter since chapter 1 was posted. You even went back and posted a review for the chapter you missed, that's true dedication. I'm proud to say that you reviewed my fanfic. Thank you very much. You had suggested a W.I.T.C.H. fanfic for my next shot, I wanted to let you know that I've written 2 one shots for that already, but if you can give me an idea for a new story then I'll gladly write it. Thanks again for reviewing.

Shadowofthewave- another one of my loyal reviewers, and one of my newest friends. You always read my fanfic, even when things happened in you're life. You always gave me constructive criticism when I needed it, and for that, I thank you. As for the whole Regal thing, if you remember the game, he also promised Alicia that once they defeated Mithos, he would take off his shackles and use his hands once more to help people. I just wanted to point that out. I hope we stay friends for a long time.

Kratos Aurion fan- my most violent and yet sweet reviewer. You are another one of my newest friends and possibly one of the closest friends I've ever had. You always kept Lloyd and me in line whenever we fought and you always helped us out when needed. Another plus would be that you're like the only person that I ever talked to for like 7 hours straight. We've also been writing another story together that's a lot of fun by the way and it's turning out great. I hope we stay friends for a long time, no matter what.

CW- well, there you have them. Review answers for my best and most loyal reviewers. I hope to see reviews from all of you on my later fanfics, and I hope to keep in touch with you to. Well…… sniff sniff…… I'll start the next chapter now…… before I start crying………..sniff. Goodbye everyone…….. sniff.

Chapter 15

Is It Really Over?

5 months had passed since Angelos was defeated. The team had all returned to their every day lives.

With Lloyd and Collette…….

Lloyd and Collette were laying down in a field of flowers and looking at the clouds.

"Aren't they beautiful?" asked Collette as she rolled over to face Lloyd.

"Yeah" he responded, "even more so now that all of that madness is over".

"You said it" she replied as she put one arm on top of Lloyd in a sort of hug. Lloyd blushed and looked at her lovingly. They stayed in the field for the entire afternoon.

With Genis and Raine……….

Both of the half-elves were at an archeological digging site. Raine was working to uncover some mysteries buried near Palmacoasta. She dug for hours and hours until she finally found something. What she discovered was a tunnel that led to some secret catacombs under the city. She was just about to enter and explore them, when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she spun around and pulled out her staff.

"Calm down sis" stammered Genis, "it's me".

"Phew" she sighed, "Genis, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Class let out an hour ago" replied Genis, "maybe if you didn't get caught up in work all the time you'd remember to PICK ME UP!"

Raine slapped him on the back of the head to calm him down.

"Calm down" she said, "I'm sorry, now come with me, we're going to explore this catacomb". Genis rubbed the back of his head and followed.

With Regal and Persea……….

Both Regal and Persea had returned to Altimaria. They took to running things again and everything went quite smoothly.

"Why don't we build a new ride in the amusement park?" suggested Persea as she and Regal walked down a hallway.

"Like what kind of ride?" asked Regal.

"How about one that's based on our adventures" she replied, "journey through the lives of Symphonia's heroes".

"Hmmm" pondered Regal, "that's not a bad idea". They both laughed as they entered a conference room.

With Kratos, Yuan, and Lloyd………..

"Well" began Yuan, "I guess it's time that I return to the renegades".

"Are you sure you can't stay?" asked Kratos, "at least for the wedding".

"No" replied Yuan, "I must keep working, in case something like this happens again".

"Very well then" said Kratos as he extended his hand to Yuan, "best of luck to you……. My old friend". The both shook hands and Yuan flew off toward the renegade base.

"You know dad" started Lloyd, "now that Yuan is gone, I can finally bring something up that's been bothering me for a while".

"And what might that be?" asked Kratos surprised.

"We never got to finish our match". Kratos smiled at him warmly and drew his sword.

"Very well" said Kratos, "let's pick up right where we left off". The to began to fight.

With Sheena and Zelos………..

"Put the cake over there" shouted Sheena to a worker as they set up for the big day.

"Calm down babe" exclaimed Zelos, "everything will be just fine, relax".

"I know" replied Sheena, "I'm just so nervous".

"There's nothing to be nervous about" he remarked.

At the wedding……………

Everyone sat in the church dressed in their best attire. Lloyd and Kratos had bruises from their match but still looked pretty decent. The room fell silent as "here comes the bride" began to play and Sheena walked down the isle. Persea made a lovely flower girl. Genis was an adorable ring barer. Everyone else just smiled and nodded.

When the "I do's" had been said, Sheena and Zelos embraced in a passionate kiss.

Afterwards……….

Everyone was dancing and talking, all except for Martel. She left the church right when Sheena had tossed the bouquet. Collette was the lucky woman to catch it and she looked at Lloyd when she did.

With Martel……..

Martel had traveled to the field where Angelos was defeated in battle. She had Mithos' cruxcious crystal with her.

"My dear brother" she spoke to herself, "I can finally give you the burial you should have had". She smashed the crystal, put it in a box, and buried the box in the ground. She put her hands together in a prayer, then walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, a small dim, golden light flashed on the ground. It hovered in to the air, and constantly flickered on and off. Then, another light flashed, and another, and another. Soon, lights were shining all over Symphonia, and all of them were heading straight for that first piece. After hours of coming together, Angelos' head, could be seen in the sky.

"You……….fools" he muttered to himself, "I…….cannot……be defeated…….so……easily. soon…….I……will……….have……..my………………………revenge!"

The End?


End file.
